


Incredulous

by notjustmom



Series: Epiphany [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, morning after Pool scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft in a snit discovers Sherlock and John's 'newish' change of status</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incredulous

"SHERLOCK!!"

Sherlock tried to wake up enough to get up before..."Damn."

"SHER- what the fuck?" A look of what, incredulous...envy(?) briefly crossed his brother's face before returning to his usual haughty neutrality. 

"Shhh, we had a rough night-"

"I am well aware of your 'rough night.' " 

"Can we please continue this outside of our bedroom, and what the hell are you doing in our bedroom, anyway? Get out!" Sherlock hissed.

"Tea?" Sherlock asked as he tied his belt, damned if he was going to dress just because Mycroft wanted to interrogate him.

"Please." Mycroft remained standing, attempting to compose himself as he realised how much his brother and his 'boyfriend'(?) had managed to hide from him. 

" 'Partner' is the accepted term for what John is to me now and has been for the last few weeks." Sherlock walked past his brother to slump exhaustedly into his chair. "In case you were wondering, so far only John, I, Mrs. Hudson and now, most unfortunately, you, know of our relationship. I would consider it a kind gesture if you will keep it that way. It's no one's business but our own-"

"Quite, but that's not why I'm -"

"You are here, no doubt, because of our 'encounter' with Moriarty?"

"Yes, we have known of his existence, or at least the rumours of his existence for the last five years, but you and your partner are the first to actually have contact with him." He looked down into his tea before raising his eyes to meet his brother's reaction.

"And you never thought his 'rumoured existence' was something I should know about? He was behind the cabbie, the Chinese gang, and now, this recent series of bombings, brutal murders, oh, and not to mention art and insurance frauds, and you didn't bother to tell me about his 'rumoured' EXIST-ence?" Sherlock spoke in a harsh whisper, trying to let John sleep through Mycroft's unwelcome visit.

"We didn't think he would, how can I say this, 'come out from behind his curtain' where he has been running his empire anonymously and in safety for years, simply to play this little 'game' with you."

He knew he had made a tactical error before Sherlock carefully placed his teacup back in his saucer and narrowed his eyes at him. Neither is sure what would have been said, or done, since at that moment, John walked out of their bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Morning, love, is there tea? Ah, Mycroft, there will be a blog post up later describing our near death experience with our friendly neighborhood 'Consulting Criminal.' Yeah, interesting fella, seems he's been doing this kind of thing since he was barely out of nappies."

He crossed the room to Sherlock's chair, lifted Sherlock's chin to look at him, shook his head and kissed him soundly.

"I, hmmm, look forward to reading it, Dr. Watson, I'm sure you will not include any mention of the West case in your most interesting narrative. National security and all that, you know. Must dash, have a meeting with -"

"The Queen?" John murmured as he draped himself across Sherlock's lap.

Mycroft placed his cup and saucer on the mantle next to the letter opener, offered a weak smile, and fled down the stairs to his waiting car.

"Well played, love." Sherlock took a deep breath, wrapped his arms around his blogger and leaned into him, closing his eyes.

"I wanted to see him squirm a bit, but not come to any harm, no telling what you would have said or done..."

"I came so close to losing you last night, and he-"

"Shhh, I am fine, we are fine. Let's go back to bed, yeah?"

"Can we just sit here a little longer, please?"

"Of course."

Sherlock pulled John tighter against him, and did his best to delete recent unpleasant events.


End file.
